<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My son's math teacher by RMei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079804">My son's math teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei'>RMei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:V, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Haecan has a pussy, Haehcan es una milf, Large Breasts, Lingerie, MILFs, Mark es un profesor, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, XD, Y está bien bueno, creo, fem!haechan, porque es una tía</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark es un profesor de matemáticas y se enamora de la madre de uno de sus alumnos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My son's math teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mark Lee era uno de los profesores más queridos dentro del colegio Neo Culture. Todos sus alumnos le amaban, estaban atentos en clases y siempre preguntaban con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.</p><p>Actualmente daba clase en la secundaria, concretamente en segundo.</p><p>Todos los profesores concordaban que su clase era la mejor en actitud y que en notas no iban mal.</p><p>Estaban lejos de ser una clase perfecta, pero eso al canadiense le daba igual con tal de que sus alumnos amaran la asignatura y sacaran lo mejor de ellos.</p><p>No tenía ningún estudiante especialmente malo, pero sí que se daban ciertos casos donde el alumno le costaba un esfuerzo más para ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros.</p><p>Ese era Lee Jisung.</p><p>Al parecer tenía problemas de atención y las mates no eran su punto fuerte. Mark siempre le escuchaba tararear alguna canción mientras bailaba con sus oies en vez de hacer sus ejercicios, por eso le puso al lado de su pupitre. Desde ese día su atención y sus notas mejoraron notablemente.</p><p>Él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle e incluso enseñarle individualmente algunos conceptos al final de la clase.</p><p>Sin embargo, no se esperó la pregunta que pequeño le hizo al acabar la clase.</p><p>— Profesor Lee, ¿podría ser mi profesor particular? —la cara del mayor era un poema total.</p><p>— ¿Tu profesor particular? ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno en el cole? —rio intentando disipar la idea.</p><p>— No... Es que usted es el mejor, pero no quiero atrasar a toda la clase por preguntar cosas estúpidas.</p><p>— Que te quede claro que ninguna pregunta es estúpida cuando estás aprendiendo. Y segundo, no atrasas para nada las clases, es más, dentro del horario del curso vamos perfectos.</p><p>— Pero...no me veo capaz en casa. Le necesito.</p><p>— Jisung... Yo tengo mucho trabajo. Tengo que corregir exámenes y planear otras cosas para distintos cursos...</p><p>— No se preocupe. Simplemente lo puede hacer en mi casa pero yo le preguntaré las dudas que tenga.</p><p>— Eso...bueno... No sé que decirte, la verdad. ¿Tus padres están libres esta tarde para hablarlo?</p><p>— Mi madre no tiene trabajo hoy por la tarde, la puedo avisar.</p><p>— No, tranquilo, la mando un mensaje por el portal de profesores.</p><p>— Gracias igualmente por pensarlo —hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa—. Adiós, profesor.</p><p>— Este chico... —suspiró con una sonrisa. </p><p>Aunque tuviera mucho trabajo, realmente se planteó lo de las clases particulares. Por eso, lo primero que hizo después de la plática fue escribir un correo a la madre de su estudiante.</p><p>— No estoy tan seguro, pero bueno...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Tal y como se había acordado, la madre de Jisung quedó con Mark por la tarde.</p><p>El profesor de encontraba revisando unos exámenes mientras esperaba.</p><p>Cuando oyó unos toques en la puerta, gritó.</p><p>— ¡Adelante! —dejó su tarea para dirigir su mirada al progenitor de Jisung.</p><p>Y...</p><p>Madre. Mía.</p><p>Mark nunca había visto una mujer tan atractiva en su vida.</p><p>Su piel bronceada suplicaba por ser saboreada, decorada con delicados lunares formando constelaciones. Su pelo castaño harmonizaba perfectamente con su piel.</p><p>Además, tenía un cuerpo de diez. O al menos eso es lo que intuía el canadiense, ya que el bonito vestido abrazaba su pequeña cintura de manera perfecta.</p><p>— Señor Lee —hizo una reverencia y a Mark casi se le saltan los ojos por el modesto escote que llevaba.</p><p>Aun con estos pensamientos, intentó dejar a un lado su perversión e imitó la acción.</p><p>— Señora Lee.</p><p>La mujer tomó asiento y sonrió.</p><p>— Vengo por lo de Jisung. Solo decirle que realmente le encantas, nunca le habían gustado las mates hasta ahora y eso es un gran progreso. Entiendo que tenga mucho trabajo y no pasa nada, lo entenderá.</p><p>— Aunque no lo parezca, yo realmente sí quiero ser su profesor particular. Pero me asusta dejar trabajo por él y retrasarme en la corrección de exámenes importantes u otros trabajos —la castaña solo asentía comprensiva—. Pero si tantas ganas tiene, podemos probar la siguiente semana. Intentaré cuadrar mis horarios y veré si puedo llevarlo o no.</p><p>— Jisung solo quiere dos veces por semana. Me dijo que si el lunes y jueves podía sería lo mejor.</p><p>— Yo lo pensaré. Igualmente Jisung ha mejorado bastante durante este tiempo. Se nota que va tomando confianza, pero aún le queda camino —los dos sonrieron y la verdad es que el peli negro sintió algo saltar en su interior.</p><p>— Bueno, hasta aquí mi discurso —rio suave—. Yo ya me tengo que ir. No sé si quiere hablar de algo más o...</p><p>— No, eso era todo —los dos se levantaron para hacer una reverencia—. Si quiere la acompaño a la salida.</p><p>— No se preocupe. Veo que tiene trabajo, ya le he distraído demasiado —sonrió y se dirigió a la salida.</p><p>Claro que el alto se adelantó y abrió la puerta por ella.</p><p>— Muchas gracias —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del despacho.</p><p>Y mentiría si dijese que Mark no utilizó la técnica ser un caballero para escanear la parte trasera de la Señora Lee.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Días antes del lunes, Mark empezó a hablar con Jisung a menudo.</p><p>Gracias a esto descubrió muchas cosas de él, por ejemplo, que su pasión era la danza. Le explicó que desde que vio a un chico bailar por la calle, le gustó tanto que empezó a aprender por su cuenta. Aún no se lo había contado a su madre ya que tenía miedo que no lo aceptara.</p><p>También descubrió que sus padres estaban separados, y lo mejor: su madre estaba soltera.</p><p>En parte de sentía mal por alegrarse de la ruptura de dos personas y más teniendo un hijo, pero eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad con ella.</p><p>Incluso al joven se le escapó la edad de su madre, y la verdad es que se sorprendió con lo joven que era. Solo decir que él era más mayor por un par de años.</p><p>Así que...</p><p>¿Una madre joven, soltera y guapa?</p><p>Consideren a Mark Lee como el cazador de <em>milfs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>— Bueno, Jisung. Ya estoy listo. ¿Vamos a tu casa?</p><p>— ¡Claro!</p><p>Una vez entraron a su casa, lo primero que recibió fue a la hermosa madre de Jisung.</p><p>Tenía una gran sonrisa e hizo una reverencia para saludar.</p><p>— Bienvenido, señor Lee. Pase. Darán la case en el salón.</p><p>Mientras caminaban, Mark no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia abajo.</p><p>Tenía que llevar vaqueros apretados...</p><p>Al menos confirmaba que tenía buen cuerpo.</p><p>— Estaré en la cocina si me necesita, señor Lee. Jisung, trabaja —le dio jn beso en la mejilla y se marchó.</p><p>Los dos no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra.</p><p>La verdad es que la clase fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Mark pudo corregir los exámenes y a la vez responder las dudas de Jisung, las cuáles no solían ser difíciles de explicar, al menos parara él.</p><p>Una vez acaba la clase, Jisung empezó a recoger y le dijo que hablara con su madre.</p><p>Y eso hizo. Fue como una bala a la cocina, encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa del mundo: la madre de Jisung limpiando la lavadora de rodillas.</p><p>— Ejem —tosió para llamar la atención.</p><p>— Oh —la mujer se levantó rápidamente—. ¿Habéis acabado?</p><p>— Sí. Venía a decirla que de momento sí que me apetece seguir con Jisung.</p><p>— Eso es espléndido. Espere que le pague —cogió su cartera y tendió el dinero al peli negro—. ¿Algo más?</p><p>
  <em>¿Quieres salir conmigo?</em>
</p><p>— No, nada. Ya me tengo que ir...así que...adiós. Hasta el jueves —los dos hicieron una reverencia con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Muchas gracias por todo señor Lee.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Con la tontería ya llevaban más de un mes juntos.</p><p>Mark pudo con su trabajo y Jisung mejoró notablemente sus notas.</p><p>Los dos fueron cogiendo más confianza. Ahora su relación no era tan incómoda como antes.</p><p>También tuvo oportunidad de acercarse más a su madre. A parte de ser atractiva, era un amor de persona. Siempre preocupándose por su pequeño y dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, lo que le iba que ni pintado con su trabajo, era enfermera.</p><p>Una vez tuvo más oportunidad de hablar con ella ya que el estudiante no se encontraba muy bien para seguir con la clase.</p><p>— Parece que ha cogido un resfriado.</p><p>— Vaya, Jisung no es de ponerse enfermo. A lo mejor de lo ha pegado alguien. ¿Café?</p><p>— Sí, por favor.</p><p>— Cuidado, está caliente.</p><p>
  <em>No tanto como tú.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Cómo va mi pequeño?</p><p>— Bien. Está más atento y se me ve animado. Me alegra tener ese efecto en él —los dos sonrieron.</p><p>— Es increíble, señor Lee.</p><p>— Mark —interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Puede llamarme Mark.</p><p>— Oh... —la castaña se sonrojó—. Mark... ¿Eres extranjero?</p><p>— De Canadá. Vine aquí a los 16, así que controlo los dos idiomas bien.</p><p>— Interesante. Yo... Mi nombre es Dongsook. Puede tutearme también —dijo sonriente.</p><p>— Un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa —viendo el rojo de las mejillas de la contraria hizo reír al canadiense.</p><p>Que linda es...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>— Muy bien por hoy. Voy a hablar con tu madre.</p><p>— Vale —hizo una reverencia—. Adiós, profesor Lee.</p><p>Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, allí es donde normalmente de encontraba trabajando para no molestar. Pero, al no encontrarla allí fue a buscarla por el apartamento.</p><p>Pasó el baño y se encontró con una puerta medio abierta.</p><p>Se asomó por la pequeña rendija y lo que vio casi le provoca un paro cardiaco.</p><p>Dongsook estaba en ropa interior viéndose en un espejo.</p><p>¿Lo peor?</p><p>No era ropa interior corriente. Era de encaje negro.</p><p>La sangre se le subió a las mejillas y a la entrepierna.</p><p>— Dongsook —la llamó asegurándose de que no le pudiese ver en el reflejo del espejo—. Ya hemos acabado.</p><p>— ¡Ah! —la cara de pánico le hizo reír internamente—. ¡Espere!</p><p>Poco después, la morena salió con una bata.</p><p>— Jisung ha hecho un gran trabajo hoy.</p><p>— Me alegro, espere que le pago —sacó su billetera y empezó a contar—. Jisung me dice que le encantan las clases, que está muy contento.</p><p>— Dongsook... —el alto se acercó hasta pegar a la castaña en la pared.</p><p>— Mark, ¿qué haces?</p><p>— Dongsook, tú...me gustas.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— Llevo loco por ti desde que te conocí. Nunca me había topado con una madre tan encantadora como tú —ante la confesión, la bajita sonrió y acarició la mejilla pálida.</p><p>— Y yo nunca había encontrado a un profesor tan genial.</p><p>Dicho esto sus labios por fin hicieron contacto.</p><p>Mark saboreaba los labios con emoción. Después de tanto tiempo pudo besar a la mujer que le había robado los pensamientos.</p><p>Sin despegarse, su mano deshizo el flojo nudo de la bata, dejando ver el curvado cuerpo con la lencería.</p><p>— Mierda —suspiró cuando sintió su miembro endurecerse aún más.</p><p>— Espera...aquí no... —agarró su mano para arrastrarle a la habitación y poner el cerrojo—. No quiero que Jisung se traume —los dos rieron para seguir besándose.</p><p>Mark empujó suavemente a la más joven en la cama.</p><p>— No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto —volvió a besar sus labios de manera hambrienta.</p><p>Inesperadamente la morena agarró su pene, dándole un apretón juguetón.</p><p>— ¿Crees que eres el único? —el peli negro de separó con cara de pedir explicación—. ¿Por qué crees que siempre me pongo a limpiar cuando acabas la clase con Jisung? ¿O cuando llevo vestidos y escotes?</p><p>— ¿Lo tenías planeado?</p><p>— Evidentemente. Pero me esperaba que no te dieses cuenta —los dos se rieron.</p><p>— Bien. Ahora que todo está aclarado, sigamos.</p><p>En un rápido movimiento Mark quitó el sujetador y las panties negras, haciendo suspirar a la contraria.</p><p>— Son perfectas —dijo masajeando sus pechos grandes, que de seguro que en el embarazo adquirieron tal tamaño—. Hermosa.</p><p>El mayor llevó sus labios a uno de sus pezones, jugueteando con el otro mientras succionaba como si fuera un bebé hambriento.</p><p>— Mark~.</p><p>— Apuesto a que muchos desearían poder tocarte así.</p><p>— Mark —gimió suave cuando sintió los dedos calientes del pálido acariciar sus labios inferiores.</p><p>— ¿Estás? —frunció el ceño al notar lo dilatada que estaba.</p><p>— No...es porque he parido a un gigante como Jisung —los dos rieron—. Soy madre, esto de prepararme no va conmigo.</p><p>— Perfecto, no perdemos tiempo.</p><p>— Qué romántico. Déjame verte —deshizo la corbata y desabotonó la camisa blanca, dejando ver su gran trabajado cuerpo—. Wow.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta? —sonrió divertido.</p><p>— Mucho. No esperaba que un profesor de mates estuviera tan bueno.</p><p>— Pues disfruta, que esto es ahora todo tuyo.</p><p>— Lo haré como nunca —confesó para recorrer todo su cuerpo con caricias mientras repartía besos por su cuello y pectoral—. ¿Tenías todo esto escondido? Joder, espero que a tu mujer no le importe compartir.</p><p>— No sé... ¿Te importa?</p><p>Los dos pararon sus acciones y se miraron con un gran sonrojo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Mark se avergonzó de sí mismo.</p><p>Ya la había cagado.</p><p>— Yo... Tendríamos que esperar un poco, ¿no? —le besó su mejilla con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora olvidemos eso, deja llevarte por el placer.</p><p>El contrario asintió y se quitó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.</p><p>— Wow, tampoco te esperaba tan grande. Hay condones en el armario.</p><p>Sin pensar mucho el por qué tenía condones, el peli negro se levantó y de paso se quitó la camisa.</p><p>Cuando cogió los condones, que convenientemente eran de su tamaño, volvió a la cama. Y lo que se encontró casi le hizo desmayar.</p><p>Dongsook estaba totalmente desnuda en posición de perrito, su trasero levantado orgullosamente.</p><p>— Makku~, te quiero dentro ya —dijo meneando su trasero y abrió su entrada con sus dedos.</p><p>— Joder —el extranjero sentía como su pene palpitaba cada vez más.</p><p>Dongsook no tenía derecho a ser tan hermosa.</p><p>Antes de ponerse el condón, lo primero que hizo fue azotar sus mejillas, ganándose un gemido de sorpresa.</p><p>— Mark~, por favor~.</p><p>— Eres una puta obra de arte —besó delicadamente su clítoris y el suspiro de Dongsook le hizo sonreír orgulloso.</p><p>Orgulloso de ser el causante del placer de la madre de su estudiante.</p><p>— Voy a entrar, ¿sí?</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>Empezó a empujar lentamente. Una vez dentro, los dos soltaron un gemido gutural por la sensación.</p><p>Mark empezó a embestir despacio.</p><p>— Ah~ -gimió la más joven—. Se siente bien.</p><p>— ¿Más rápido?</p><p>— Sí, por favor.</p><p>Sin parar ni un momento, el docente cambió rápidamente el ritmo. Ahora sus pieles chocaban de manera lasciva y la morena intentaba acallar vergonzosamente sus gemidos.</p><p>— Mark~, te adoro —confesó la madre con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Yo te amo.</p><p>Unas embestidas más y ambos alcanzaron el límite. Ambos se desplomaron cansados pero con unas grandes sonrisas.</p><p>— Te quiero mucho, Dongsook —confesó besando su clavícula.</p><p>— Yo te adoro, Mark.</p><p>— Quiero quedarme... —dijo con somnolencia.</p><p>— ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? —la castaña tampoco se quedaba atrás.</p><p>— No, los exámenes ya están corregidos.</p><p>— Genial —la bajita alcanzó su pelo para brindarle caricias.</p><p>Entre algunas carias y besos, ambos acabaron durmiendo como auténticos cachorritos.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>— Hola, Sook —saludó con un beso.</p><p>— Hola, amor —la coreana rodeó su cuello y de puso de puntillas para profundizar el beso.</p><p>— ¿Podéis no hacer eso delante de mí? —el tono molesto de Jisung hizo reír a ambos, que siguieron besándose para molestarle—. Vale, me voy.</p><p>— No, amor —su madre le paró con un abrazo y le llenó las mejillas de besitos, haciendo que el pequeño se removiera.</p><p>— ¡Ya! —el estudiante se apartó sonrojado y corrió al salón.</p><p>— ¿Crees que algún día se acostumbrará? —Mark volvió a abrazar la pequeña cintura.</p><p>— Sí. Es normal que vea raro que su madre salga con su profesor de mates.</p><p>— Dongsook, te quiero mucho.</p><p>— Yo también —con una sonrisa volvieron a besarse.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>